Crinkle in Time
Crinkle in Time is the 6th episode of Season 4 of Sonic Plush Adventures Synopsis Sonic, Knuckles and Tails get trapped in a tumble dryer by accident and find out it is a time machine that sends them to the past. They watch their past from a distance to relive their memories, but they are soon in put into danger when Knuckles sees an old enemy and beats him up, resulting in a time paradox. Now homeless and in an unwelcoming bad future, Sonic must reunite with his friends, stop the paradox and prevent the bad future from ever being created. Video Please insert video here! Official Video Description Part 1: Today, we have a very special episode for you; it's another two-parter! I don't remember the last time we did one of those, but we have one now. In this video, Sonic and the gang find there way into an time paradox. If you're already interested, go ahead and watch the video. Part Two is out now Music Credits: Sonic 3 and Sonic Adventure. There are also various default apple loops used. They are included with iLife for the Macintosh. Sounds Credits: Jumping sounds from both Sonic Adventure and Super Mario Bros. Other sounds are apple loops or sounds registered under the Creative Commons 0 license from freesound.org. Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright of SEGA and SEGA of America. Part 2: The "exciting" conclusion to Crinkle in Time! Watch part 1 first please. :) Sound Effects from: iLife and Sonic The Hedgehog. Music from: Apple Loops and Kevin Macleod Sonic the Hedgehog is copyright of Sega. No infringement intended. Characters in this Episode In order of appearance: Bokkun Silver the Hedgehog Eggman Shadow the Hedgehog Tails the Fox/Miles Tails Prowler Sonic the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna Dr. Tumbleweeds Garfield Mario SpinDash Theater Announcer Sock Monkey Unnamed Light Brown Bear White Bear Flying Monkey Jonathan Bad Future Tails' Guard The Fuzz Music used in video In order of use: Marble Garden Zone Act 1 - Sonic 3 Electric Rodeo Long - iMovie Dogma - iMovie Pastel Slide - iMovie Jingle Bells Music Box - Unknown Chao Breeding - Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 Event: Unbound - Sonic Adventure Buddy - iMovie Chase - Kevin MacLeod Fenster's Explanation - Kevin MacLeod (Used for End of Videos) You can listen to the songs on the Crinkle in Time Music Playlist page on this wiki. What happens in the video (Spoiler alert!) Part 1 The episode doesn't start with the heroes; instead the episode starts with Eggman, Shadow and Bokkun in the process of kidnapping Silver, introducing Eggman's shoddy hideout. After this short intro, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails get trapped inside a tumble dryer that turns out to be a time machine which Dr. Tumbleweeds accidentally activates with a seizure. They are sent back in time to their first ever episode "Where'd Knuckles Go?! Part 1" , hear their younger voices, check out where it is coming and then watch their past selves from a distance. Knuckles notices a cat (Garfield) sneaking up on his past self to kidnap him. Knuckles then becomes angry as he remembers what Garfield had tried to do to him and he charges at him and begins to punch his face and eyes and then a time paradox occurs, creating a bad future. Sonic finds himself back inside the time machine and returns to his bedroom only to find his bed is for rent and Mario has bought his bed and bullies him out of his own house. Curious as to why Mario has stolen his home, he finds three posters on a wall. The first one mentions Tails is a comedian at the SpinDash Theater. The second poster is about Knuckles being wanted for beating up an innocent cat and giving the cat cornea damage, permanently blinding him in one eye. The third poster has Garfield being wanted for attempted kidnapping and was last seen with an eye patch he got from being beaten up by a "crazy cat beater". Sonic soon hears an announcer and makes his way to the SpinDash Theater and finds Tails talking, in which he is laughed at by the bad future versions of Sock Monkey, a white bear later seen in "The Job" and a new unnamed light brown bear because of his high pitched voice. Tails is curious as to why they laugh at him without him telling them jokes and then receives a phone call from Jonathan, who he thinks is called "Frankie" and then "Lisa". Sonic comes in and tries to convince Tails that he is his friend and if he can remember him, but when Tails finally remembers, he hates him and has him kicked out of the theater by his guard. Sonic soon becomes sad from Tails kicking him out and sadly walks off, confused as to why his friend hates him and what twisted bad future he has gotten himself stuck in. Part 2 Sonic trying to find out what has happened to his friendship with Tails comes across Poop Avenue, which has become a place with high crime rates due to the paradox. He finds a strange mouse sitting close by. The "mouse" reveals himself to be Knuckles, who is hiding from the Fuzz (Hobs' bad future counterpart). Sonic tells Knuckles how to get him out of trouble and they go off without knowing that the bad future Tails secretly follows them off screen. They find the time machine and check to see if it is not broken. It is out of power, so Sonic uses his peel-out to recharge the battery and then activate the machine, travelling back to the past. Bad Future Sonic and Knuckles encounter their good future and past counterparts and give good future Knuckles the wanted poster as evidence to prevent the bad future from ever happening but then soon realize that they'll be erased from history. Good future Sonic, Knuckles and Tails quickly leave to try to avoid bad future Sonic and Knuckles stopping them from fixing time and erasing them from history. Along the way they accidentally lose good future Tails and grab bad future Tails who cures Shadow from his depression temporarily. Shadow decides to help bad future Tails get back to the good future by helping him inside, calling him a "little buddy" and then turning around to tell bad future Sonic and bad future Knuckles that they have to die. Upon traveling to the good future, Sonic and Knuckles hear Tails beginning to tell jokes and quickly realize that they have brought back the wrong Tails and Knuckles doesn't want to go back to the past as he doesn't want to cause another paradox, so Sonic tells him to get out and start up the time machine once more to go back to the past so that he can pick up good future Tails. Trivia This is one of the episodes to have Shadow the Hedgehog as a protagonist: He helps the heroes travel back to the good future. Crinkle in Time is the first ever SpinDashPro video to use Kevin MacLeod music. This episode of SPA is the first video to use the modern SpinDashPro end of video screens. This isn't the only video to involve time travel; Sonic Plush Shorts "The Banana" has this gimmick which abuses the no-longer present YouTube Looping Glitch A future video also uses time travel: "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)" has Sonic using the same time machine (Tumble Dryer) from this episode to fix Tails' mistake. How he does it results in hilarity. This episode introduces one of the first "Alternative Realities": The Bad Future. "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)" introduces the "Global Nuke Aftermath" present, where everyone is mutated into their opposite or an entirely different creature or person. Back to Main Page Back to Season 4 (SPA) Back to Sonic Plush AdventuresCategory:Sonic Plush Adventures Category:Season 4 (SPA) Category:Videos